Save Me, Heal Me
by chocolate splash
Summary: Bella is to be traded in marriage by her step-parents in exchange for a deal. Torn and fragile, she is looking for an Out. How will the Cullens save and heal her? AH
1. Chapter 1

**SAVE ME, HEAL ME**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight.

**Assumptions**: When an army soldier dies, his wife gets pension as long as she is widow, as well as his kids get some pension each till they are of 20 years age. And I am naming Edward (not the hero of the story) and Elizabeth in their roles just like that, no particular reason or preference.

**Author's comment**: I know the genre is crazy, but this story does start sad, but goes on becoming happy. Complete romantic sort-of Cinderella story. Please give it a try and give me comments if you have any.

I do not want to live like this. My parents would not want me to. So, while Renee and Phil, as well as Jacob, Jessica, and Lauren are sleeping, I slowly sneak out with my essential backpack into the cold. Freedom!

Phil and Renee are not my parents. Both are my step-parents. And I would say that loosely. Because they never acted like one. My father, Edward, was a brave army commander and my mother, Elizabeth, was a high school teacher. They were a sweet couple and I am blessed to have my childhood with them to learn the important lessons in my life. Sadly, my mother passed away giving birth to my brother, who did not survive either. My father was devastated with the loss, but tried to support me anyway. But his job required him to leave. So while he was on vacation with me, he met and married Renee, hoping to give me a loving family when he is not there with me. He never returned to see if he was successful. I was of 12 years at that time.

Renee had a kid from previous marriage, my step-sister Lauren, who is an year older than me. Both of them liked to look down upon me when my father was not looking. But when my father died, they become the devils in my life. Let side the fact that neither was with me when I was crying, I did not even get to grieve properly. They remind me everyday that I was... am a curse to live with. They are true you know. Whenever I feel happy about something, it never stays with me. Whenever I try to make someone happy, something even depressing happens to them. Renee stopped talking to me entirely, just doing so when absolutely necessary, like signing my papers, scolding me or giving some instructions. Lauren, on the other hand, has always been the first to blame or enslave me till date. In a year after my father's death, Renee married Phil Dwyer, a hot shot rich businessman. He had two kids of his own, Jacob and Jessica. Jacob is a year older than me, and Jessica is of the same age. All three of them are the same; they just don't bother with me that muck.

But all that is not the reason I am walking away today. As much as I lack interaction in the house, I am a voluntary loner myself and am used to my lifestyle by now. Studying, reading, cooking, running and sewing is how I spend my time any day. The pension from my father has been enough till now for taking care of my own expenses and needs. I graduated high school and I am pretty confidant I will be able to score a scholarship for my further studies and I will be away from the Dwyer's finally. I was just waiting for my letters. But apparently Phil has other ideas. I overheard Phil and Renee talking today... 

"Hey honey! You seem very happy today. Any good news?" 

I could hear the happy note in Phil's reply, "Darling! I have finally succeeded in making the deal. You know the one with the Newtons. This will be a major breakthrough for us. We will be expanding twice as much when the project launches. Both of us, I mean."

"That's wonderful. I was worried that they would choose another."

"I know, me too. They would get the same result with any company. But I guess they liked my proposition better."

"What's that?" asked the excited Renee.

"You know their son? Mike?" Phil asked in a sly voice.

"Who? The one who was charged for the rape assault and drugs a few years back?" I was immediately disgusted of the said Mike.

"Yeah yeah. Apparently he was excused of his crimes after half a year's sentence. Maybe some good money was spent on him. Anyway, Newtons are going to introduce him as the heir after he finishes college this year."

"What? That alone will be the setback for their company."

"Exactly! And they need to prove that he has improved and is clean now, to all their clients. And I gave them a way to do that. I finalized a marriage with one of our daughters."

Renee was horrified, "I will never marry Lauren or Jessica to that scum. That disgusting..."

But Phil cut her off, "Of course we would do that to them. They are our jewels. I was talking about Isabella."

And it was my turn to be horrified. 'Oh her?" Renee relaxed, "You scared me for a moment when you said 'our daughters'. Yeah that will do. She would never speak against us or them anyway, and make us all look good. But tell me Phil, has he really improved?"

Phil barked out a laugh, "No official information, but from what I've heard, he left behind drugs and came out as a cocky son of a bitch."

Both of them laughed at that, and left me in desperate panic.

I won't let them use me such just for their gain. I may be an ugly, silent and unlucky girl, but I won't surrender to fate willingly. There will be some way out. I hope my parents will watch over me. And so I walked away from the mansion without looking back.

After walking a few minutes, I reached the bus stop and paid for the next bus out of Forks to Seattle. I got down at the gas station and looked around. A sense of dread settled in my stomach as I looked around the empty station. Suddenly a car arrived. It halted at one of the tanks to refill and I slowly crept to its back. I tried my luck with the trunk of the car, and felt a sense of relief when it opened without much sound. Entering it silently, I prepared myself for the uncomfortable ride, all crouched and curled. As the car started again, I hoped that it would take me away to destination where I will find my peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight

**Assumptions:** I am just assuming that acceptance letters for colleges come after high school graduation in the summer vacation in between.

**Author's note: **As one of my reviews from greygirl2358 pointed out, I guess I did not state correctly about Edward. What I meant was that Bella's father's name is Edward. The hero is still Edward Cullen. I am a true E*B fan.

EPOV

I had just freshened up this morning when I heard my dad's car 'vroom'ing in. He was called for an emergency in Seattle hospital last night. I hurried down the stairs to great him.

"Hey dad! How was last night?"

His face lit up with his smile, "Good. Very good. The surgery was a success. I reached there in time. The patient is out of danger now."

"That's great! Go get some rest old man." I playfully patted his back as mom reached him for their greeting. I rolled my eyes when they gave each other a light kiss which them led into a full throat one.

"Hey dad! Where are the old case files that you said you will get for me?"

A muffled 'back of the car' came as the reply. I jogged out to the car and opened the trunk. And stood there stunned.

For in the trunk was a person, definitely a girl, sleeping. Her face was hidden by her brown hair and she had a bag of her own clutched to her chest. When I opened the trunk, the light from outside must have disturbed her, because she started stirring.

I immediately yelled out for dad and mom. As both of them were rushing to me, the girl turned to me, startled. Fearful brown eyes in a heart shaped face met mine, and they were filled with terror. It was a familiar face. I knew her from high school. I racked my brain to remember her name, as her expression turned to confusion. Then it suddenly hit me.

"Isabella Swan!"

"Edward Cullen!"

Isabella Swan was 2 years my junior. She was a silent girl, so I did not know her well, but she was a sharp kid and my junior in the school magazine committee. But what was she doing like this?

"Why am I with you?" Came the query from her, and my parents reached us at that time. Her confusion was suddenly replaced by shock as she looked at my parents and then at the surroundings.

"No no no. This cannot be true. I cannot be back at Forks." Looking at my father, she accused, "Your car was going away from Forks. Why is it back? Can't you bother to stay there for more than few hours. I have to go. I have to go. Shit! It's already morning."

Carlisle was taken aback by her appearance out of nowhere and her accusing him. But then he wore the strict parent persona.

"What are you doing in my car Isabella? And when did you get in? Is this a dare or something? Kids these days!" He pinched the bridge of his nose to control his anger. "Get in the car. I am taking you back to your parents."

She shrieked out, "No no no. Please sir. I was doing no crime. Please I had to get out of that house. Please don't take me back." And she started sobbing. All this time, I was still trying to digest the news that Isabella was in the trunk of my dad's car.

Esme pushed Carlisle and came forward to her, embracing the crying girl. "Shh dear. Come inside first. Let's freshen up before we decide what to do."

She coaxed her gently into the house. Carlisle left to his room to freshen up. Alice and Emmett, who were home for holidays too, were still sleeping in their rooms. So Esme instructed Isabella to go to my room to wash up. I led her to my room and she locked herself in the bathroom. And I sat on the bed and waited.

Isabella was an ideal student, as far as I knew. All perfect As. No bad records. No missing schoolwork. No late comings. It was like she was not even interested in trying out something all consider as fun. So her trying to run away from home was… shocking. There must have been some really good reason for her to do this.

When she emerged in a few minutes, she was a sight to behold. Freshly combed hair, flushed cheeks, full soft lips, changed t-shirt and jeans; all except her red eyes, still swollen due to all her crying.

"Isabella!" I called out softly.

She gasped, looking up into my eyes. We stayed looking at each other for a moment, like we were long lost souls connecting with each other. Eventually, I motioned her to sit beside me. When she did, I couldn't stop myself. "Why?" was all I asked.

And she told me. "They are planning to marry me to a guy just to get a deal. Apparently, he is an ex-rapist whom no one would like to marry, and they are selling me off to him for their own gain. I will not do that. I will not let myself and my parents insulted this way."

"But how can any parents do that?" I asked, bewildered.

She snorted, "Oh they are not my parents. They are the step ones. They don't care what happens to me as long as their precious three jewel kids are happy. I have survived living all alone in the house full of people. But I won't let them do this. No one cared about me till now. And I don't care about them anymore. Not after what they are planning to do to me."

"Isabella.."

"Please call me Bella." She cut me off.

Beautiful. I smiled and continued. "Bella, running away is not the only way out, is it? In a couple of months you will be off to some college away from them anyway. You can plan out your life as you want. This way you are losing all that you worked for till now. I know you are…."

"Isabella! Will you please come down?" Mom called her out from my doorway.

Bella sighed and nodded. When we went down, Bella was made to explain all over again. Dad just shook his head, "Bella, no parents are that bad. And as far as I know the Dwyers, they love their children. And even if what you believe is true, I do not see the reason why it gave you the right to do as you wish. What about your future? College? Do you think you can do that successfully if you run away? Don't pre-act unnecessarily. You can cross the bridge when it comes. So I will not accept any excuses. What you did is wrong. I am taking you back to your parents. Come."

Defeated, Bella bowed her head and followed Carlisle to the car. As they drove away, Emmett spoke from behind me, "Hey was that the Swan girl? What happened?"

"She tried to run away and got caught." I replied, looking at the empty road.

"Man!" Emmett groaned, "Why do I always miss the drama?"


End file.
